


Blank

by ChitlensOfTehKron



Series: Entangled [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Soulmates, dumb lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChitlensOfTehKron/pseuds/ChitlensOfTehKron
Summary: Janai doesn't think she has a soulmate.Amaya is a troll.---------Or, that soulmate au no one asked for.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Entangled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Tired, lmao

When Janai first heard the concept of soulmates, she was desperately confused. Your soulmate’s first words spoken to you will be on your wrist from birth- but Janai’s wrist was blank. 

She asked her mother, but her mother replied with the age old phrase: “not everyone needs a soulmate to be happy in life.” Janai understood, she didn’t have those kinds of feelings anyway.

But, as the years flew by, Janai gained feelings for the other elves at school, which never happened to those without soulmates. Janai’s mother was so concerned that her daughter’s soulmate died before she ever got the chance to meet them. Khessa, Janai’s sister, never shied from suggesting potential mistakes in destiny. Afterall, she met her soulmate as a toddler. 

Still, Janai’s heart ached with primal loneliness, especially at the Breach. She focused her mind on defending the border during the day, so much so that she dealt with the burden of her mind late in the night. 

One particular day was odd. The human General blew up the Breach, but saved Janai from immediate death. The human surrendered peacefully, despite being stranded on enemy soil. 

Upon the next morning, Janai asked a skilled linguist to accompany her in interrogating the prisoner. She noticed that the human did not speak with words, but hand motions, so Kazi was vital.

When Janai asked a question about human activities, the prisoner’s eyes widened, but she quickly signed a response. Kazi didn’t really plan on accurately translating the General’s display.  
To say Janai was angry would be an understatement. Of course, Janai decided to bring the prisoner to the queen of Lux Aurea, who was now her older sister.

Janai explained the situation to her sister, who suggested killing the human. For some reason, Janai quickly suggested an alternative solution. Khessa grimaced at the General’s display of defiance, but demanded trial by the light to please her sister.

Ultimately, the human was pure of heart. Janai never heard of a pure human before, but the sun can’t lie, it can only expose the truth. 

The next few days were a reminder of the ongoing war, especially the torture Janai faced when she witnessed her sister’s murder. The prisoner, now known to be named Amaya, held Janai back, preventing her from going on a suicidal mission. Janai broke that night, but she held the pieces together to gain revenge later.

Upon her army’s arrival at the spire, Janai and Amaya ventured to the Dragon Queen’s lair via flying mount. Janai was stunned to learn that there were other humans waiting. Two human children ran to Amaya, and embraced the General tightly; Janai had no knowledge of her nephews. She watched the reunion close behind Amaya. The oldest human child introduced a Moonshadow elf as his soulmate. Interestingly enough, Janai discovered he was also a mage of the sky. 

Amaya spoke to the children about Janai after, and her nephews shared a look of surprise. The oldest spoke shortly after, “I told you that you’d meet them eventually!”

The short human spoke next, “see, you didn’t even need to hear the words to know.”

Amaya smirked at the boys. 

“So, you’re my aunt’s soulmate? It’s odd considering the fact that you were in battles against each other.” The human, Callum said to Janai.

Janai appeared perplexed, “soulmate? She is my prisoner,” and then it clicked. She grabbed Amaya’s wrist. Her face darkened in embarrassment. “Of course my wrist didn’t say anything! You don’t speak aloud! Why didn’t you show me?” Janai huffed after reading the words she spoke to Amaya during the first interrogation. 

Amaya signed a response, but Janai didn’t quite catch the words. 

“Can you translate?” Janai asked Callum. He happily obliged.

“I was having too much fun. I didn’t know that yours didn’t say anything.” Callum interpreted with a grin.

Janai sighed in defeat. “Okay, we’ll speak of this later. Now, we must prepare for war.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this mess. :)


End file.
